Forever Mine
by Divergent Twihard
Summary: Renesmee's children have been stolen by a human and they've vanished without a trace. From the perspective of Renesmee, Phoenix and Samantha, this is the battle between finding the world they've known for the first four years of their lives against the reality of their blood heritage. When they find out will they want to return to supernatural or will they stay in the grip of human
1. Foreword

**Hey guys. I want to know if I'm a good author so, here's Forever Mine. I only own Phoenix and Samantha, the other character's are Stephanie Meyers  
**

* * *

**foreword - Catatonic**

**'To lose a child, is to lose a piece of yourself' - Dr. Burton Grebin  
**

If all life was a sunless dawn and the blinding void in the sky could kill, I would be dead like every one else. But every morning the sun rises and falls in the evening, always reminding me that the world goes on, despite how frozen it feels. Despite how dark and empty I want to be, how apathetic I wish I was. But I'm not. I'm stuck in this ever feeling, psychotic mode that no one can break me out of. Carlisle called me catatonic, said that I was in a catatonic state, but I didn't hear his explanation of the problem. I didn't want to hear anymore. Didn't want to exist in a world without them. I knew that it was hurting Jake to be like this, but he didn't understand. Could never understand how I feel; he was a guy after all. He could never hold a baby inside of him, could never feel a foot kick him from the inside, just to lose the creäture only months after birth.

My twins, Samantha and Phoenix, had been stolen from me whilst I slept. I had been only a foot away from my month old children, when a human, of all beings, had broken into Jacob and my house, walked up the stairs and stolen my babies. They'd disappeared without a trace and I had lost the will to live. Jake stopped me every time I tried to die, so I gave up. I just sat in the rocking chair I had in the nursery and stayed there, staring at the paintings of Noah's ark and the animals, just above where Phoenix's crib was going to be. To begin with, I'd sobbed and wept until my eyes ran dry, then I sat absolutely silent, and wishing for death to take me. It was then that I'd slipped in to catatonia. It was the closest I could get to death and apathy.

* * *

**Please R+R with constructive criticism or just moral support. Shoutouts and previews to first 3 reviewers**


	2. Chapter 1- Humans

**Don't own Twilight. Shout outs to Twihard475  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Humans**

(Renesmee POV)

It had been four years since they'd been stolen and I was half dead. I refused to eat so Carlisle had tubed me then fed me a constant supply of blood because it was easier. Jake avoided me whenever possible because he blamed himself. Bella sat with me every day and only left to hunt. She almost knew how I felt, but she would never truly understand it. Not really. I felt cold and empty. Like a piece of me had been ripped away from my soul so that I was no longer whole. I was a broken spirit with no hope of returning to the girl I was before. Until my children were returned to me I would drift in the universe until balance was restored. A poem I memorized from my English lessons growing up was about losing yourself and being unable to find the path fate had laid out for you. It was by a woman called Kathy Hood. She'd lost both of her parents and struggled to find herself afterwards. I felt like she was talking to me it explained how I felt so well:

**The struggles I face**  
**from day-to-day**

**Are struggles that won't**  
**seem to fade away**

**I wake in the morning**  
**and what do I see**

**A lost little girl**  
**mourning to be**

**I struggle with loss,**  
**pain and anxiety too**

**But most of all I**  
**struggle from not having you**

**Time will heal**  
**So they say**

**So I watch the clock**  
**As time fades away**

I felt tears well up in my eyes and my Mother's cold hard arms wrap themselves around me and crush me firmly to her chest, like she had when I was a baby. It wasn't fair to put her through this but I couldn't allow myself to try and fix myself when I didn't know the future of my children. I projected the pain to my mother and she rocked us backwards and forwards, murmuring soothing nothings to me, even though she knew nothing she could do would placate me.

(Phoenix POV)

I heard Sam crying in her room again and I knew that it had happened again. She'd seen another person dying, she'd felt the pain and agony of their final moments and been unable to save them. I opened the door and saw her leaning against the alcove window, tears streaking her face.  
"How long ago was?" I asked, shutting the door and walking towards her.  
She looked at me and shrugged, opening her arms and I stepped into them.  
"It happened at three this morning. I don't know what time it is now, but they're getting worse, Nix. This was about a girl, only two years old, who coughed her lungs up because of lung cancer and her mother sat there smiling whilst she died. It was horrible. I felt like hell was ripping at my throat and the blood burnt me. Her name was Caroline Jones, she lives down the street from here. Her mother's the evil Witch who nearly threw Kaleb into the moving truck. I didn't know she had any children" Sam said, her tears beginning to soak my black top.  
"I'm sorry, Sam, but I can't help you. I have to hide my mutation too, remember. Everytime, Mama yells at me, I lose control. I can't stand it. Then I come home and you've usually seen something. You really think this is fair for either of us? Do you think Mama knows? She doesn't say anything about me running into the woods then running back here at eight AM when I left at midnight the night before. Don't you think its strange that she home tutors aswell? We aren't allowed to interact with anyone except from her three friends and their terrified, whipped children" I whispered, clutching her close, trying to ignore the raging heat that was climbing up my spine and spreading over my shoulders. It was like fire but it wasn't painful; it was like when you slept on your arm and it went numb, then as the blood returned it tingled.  
"But Nix, you know, Mama doesn't like us asking too many questions. She says that's the way to allow the Devil to enter the home. His Demons will begin controlling your mind" Sam said.  
I growled quietly and she shoved me away.  
"You may turn into a giant dog but I am not allowing you to wreck my room as you do it. Jump out the window if you're about to lose control" she snapped, the tears literally drying up instantly. I could see her heating up internally and it was hot enough to make the water boil.  
"Do you think we're Changeling children?" I asked, abruptly, my thoughts moving out of my mouth impulsively.  
Fear struck my sister and she froze, terrified then demanded, "Why would you ask that, Phoenix?"  
"Because we're either Changelings or Witches and I would rather be a Changeling than a Witch. At least then we wouldn't have a choice but to be evil" I retorted.  
My voice broke at the end, because I couldn't face the truth in my own words. Mama had drilled it into me enough times that I was evil, that I was the Anti-Christ incarnate. Samantha was the fallen angel daughter of Lucifer who was sent to guard me from myself.  
"You aren't evil, Phoenix. Who the heck told you that? They lied whoever they are" His sister said softly but with a deep passion.  
"Then you're callin' Mama a liar. I'm the Anti-Christ. You're my fallen Guardian Angel. You're the daughter of Lucifer. That's what she told me. She told me to never tell you. She wants you to turn away from the darkness and into the arms of God. I'm ruled by impulse and anger, there is no hope for me. I'm not screwing your chance at heaven" I whispered, then turned and walked out of my sister's room. I leant against the dark purple door with my eyes closed for a few moments then heard my Mama cough to my right and my eyes flashed open.

"You damned child. You have told your sister the one thing I swore you never to utter to her. You know I will have to punish you for that. I'm taking you to Mrs. Jones at the end of the street. You will remain under her care for the next thirty-three days. She is free to do what she wishes to you" Mama said coldly.  
Although terrified I shook my head defiantly. I couldn't go to the child killing Witch.  
"No. I'm not leaving. You can't make me. I have weapons that you are unaware of" I snapped weakly.  
Mama raised her eyebrows and said,  
"You mean your weapon of sharp teeth and claws. I know you turn into a white wolf, I'm not a fool."  
I flinched and she grabbed the back of my top and threw me down the stairs. I fell willingly and launched myself out of the door then ran straight into the child killing Witch. She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me down the street towards her lair. I looked up and saw Sam watching me through the window. I knew she was terrified but I could see no tears in her eyes. I wasn't going to die. At least not yet.

(Samantha POV)

I watched my Brother get dragged away with the Witch and I screamed internally, crying out for anyone to help me, to save us from Hell.  
_Samantha_ a voice in my head uttered, sounding astounded  
_I don't know who you are, or if I'm going crazy but please, you've got to help me. My brother's being taken to the home of a murderous Witch_. _He needs to be saved because she only just killed her own child_ I thought back to the voice, feeling absolutely absurd doing it.  
_Hang tight, Samantha. I'm on my way _the voice said _Where are you?  
__I'm in Coulterville, California. Please hurry, he's going to be kept there for thirty-three days_ I replied.  
I knew he wouldn't live that long but I hadn't seen how she'd kill him yet. I could only see it when it happened.

(Renesmee POV)

I heard Jacob run up the stairs. I could hear his excited heartbeat and wondered why he'd returned in the middle of the day. He didn't come home until midnight and then he left at dawn, always running as a wolf or doing something to keep him busy. But away from me. He'd left me, forever, like the babies I held barely once.  
"What is it Jake?" Bella asked, staying still.  
"I know the Twins are. The girl, Samantha, she broke into the pack mind. She must be part Werewolf. She's safe but Phoenix is in danger from a murderer. She'd killed her own daughter that day. They're in Coulterville, California. You can't come Bella, none of the Vampires can but the entire two packs will come and help" Jacob replied.  
My head snapped up and I stared at him, disbelief playing on my face. She wasn't a Werewolf. I knew that much. She must have a strong connection to her father that was all.  
"I'm coming" I stated firmly.  
Jacob shook his head and took both of my hands in his. He felt boiling, even though our temperatures were the same. His face hardened and he whispered,  
"Nessie, I can't let you be let down. Not again. Besides you're not strong enough to go anywhere for any length of time. Nessie, you've let yourself fall apart and I'm sorry, but I'm not putting you in danger again."  
I stared at him then realized that he was right. I wasn't strong enough to do anything. I also realized that I would never be a fit parent for anyone of any age.  
"Just get them safe, Jacob. I don't care if they come back, maybe its best they don't come home. I can't parent anyone" I murmured.  
I dropped Jake's hands and pushed away from Bella then ripped the tube off of my face. I laid face down on the bed and fell asleep until I was barely conscious.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1 please R+R, I love to know what you think. Thanx y'all**


	3. Chapter 2- Long Live

**Hey guys, don't own Twilight. I've seen people reading but not reviewing. Saddening as that is, I'm going to keep writing and hope that you feel encouraged to write something, even if you tell me my story is crap.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Long Live  
**

**'Know that the greatest fear, is the fear of the unknown, seek to meet the unknown, with courage and a sense of adventure' - Jonathon Lockwood Huie**

(Phoenix POV)

The murderous bitch dragged me up the stairs of her musty old stinking house, then practically launched me up the ladder into the attic. She locked me inside and I ran to the round, solitary window. It was triple glazed and situated three stories up from the ground. It would be both near impossible to break and I wouldn't survive the drop anyway.  
"Damn it" I yelled.  
I looked around and noticed that the room was basically empty aside from an old broken camping bed with a thin blanket covering it and a half-burned candle with some matches beside it on a decrepit bedside table. The room smelt metallic and rusty, like blood. I glanced around the floor until I saw a huge reddish-brown stain on the floor, directly beside a small bloody mouthed child. I felt the tears form in my eyes and I had to swallow back the vomit that rose from my stomach. It was Caroline Jones, the little girl Sam had watch die earlier that day. The girl blinked once and I stumbled backwards then fell to the ground.  
"Help me" She rasped, sounding on the verge of death.  
I stood up and walked back towards her. Her chest was rising and falling slightly and I knew she was almost dead.  
"I don't know how" I whispered, my voice shaking.  
"Kill me" she choked then her hand reached towards me feebly.  
I took hold of her hand, squeezed it then put my hands on either side of her face. I twisted her head sharply and heard her spine snap. I gagged at the sound but she was smiling at me, looking peaceful. I wiped the blood from her mouth, lifted her up and carried her to the window. I sat her down beside it and watched as I waited for her spirit to be released. Her eyes went dull and I closed them gently. I felt entirely sick to my stomach.

I had been locked up here for hours and the Witch hadn't given me anything to eat, so I was starving but I ignored it and focused on keeping myself from flipping out into my other form. The Witch didn't need another reason to kill me. It was already inevitable. I heard the lock rattle then the blonde head of the Witch popped up in the hatch. I backed as far away from her as possible. The Witch smiled maliciously then threw a can of dog food towards me then slid a bowl of water towards me, in a dog bowl. There was a can opener in the water. She dropped the hatch and I heard the rattle of chains as she locked it behind her. So I assumed she knew. I opened the can of dog food quickly then released my loose control of the Wolf inside of me. I flew forwards into my other form and scarfed down the foul food. It was horrid but it would have to do, much like me being naked in human form would have to suffice. I had nothing up here.  
I looked over at the bed and noticed a small package strapped to the underside. I wandered over to it and tipped the bed over with my muzzle. It was a small bundle of unisex eight year old clothing. For once, I was glad that I was too tall for my age. I shifted back to the human me and pulled on the blue dungarees and red and white striped top. I'd have to make do without shoes when I realized there were boots of a young child in the corner of the room, worn and almost broken but they would do. I walked back to the window and looked down. Maybe I could survive the jump, if I landed it properly. I glanced down the street and saw my sister, watching me from the attic window of our house with the red-headed Jim who was one of the children we were allowed to interact with. I couldn't tell for certain but I could have sworn, she looked fearfully determined.

(Samantha POV)

As I'd watched my Brother get dragged down the street, I'd made a silent pact to do anything, and everything to save us both. I pressed myself against the window and hear Mama enter the room.  
"Samantha, Sweetie, do you remember I told you about the play-date with James Finch. He and his mother are here now. I want you to go upstairs and wait for him to come up. Don't speak until then alright" she said coldly but falsely bright.  
I nodded without looking at her and waited for her to leave before standing up and grabbing the switch blade, I had concealed under the bedside table. Tonight the woman who called me her daughter, had to die. Or at the very least fall unconscious long enough that I could get Phoenix and Jim out. I knew it wouldn't be easy but Phoenix had been subjected to too much pain and suffering for it to go on longer. This time, a child had to face the fear every adult avoids; the fear of the unknown. It probably helped that I was too enraged to gauge the seriousness of the consequences I would receive if I failed. I shook my head. No, I couldn't think of the negative side. That was a dangerous game to play that could lead me to backing down and giving in. I would die if that happened. I walked out of my room quickly and slid the switch blade into my boot, knowing that it was the only place it would go unnoticed. I quickly climbed the ladder and hid against the sheltered side of the closet. It was opposite the entry hatch and was surrounded by boxes and piles of books that didn't have anywhere to go in the house. I heard someone tumble onto the wooden floor and I knew it would be Jim, thrown onto the floor because "that's where he belonged", according to his mother at least. The hatch slammed closed and I emerged from my hiding place. Jim was lying on the floor, sobbing silently. I walked towards him and he flinched.  
"Jim, it's me" I whispered, "You know I won't hurt you. I need your help. We have to leave tonight."  
Jim sat up and I saw the extent of his latest injuries. His lip was split and swollen, his eye faintly purple and there was a slash across his cheek in the shape of a crucifix.  
"Why would you help me?" he choked, tears painfully forming in his eyes, "I'm not your brother."  
I extended my hand and grabbed his forearm then pulled him to his feet. He continued to stare at me and I saw a glimmer of faint hope lighten his eyes.  
"You're my brother in arms. I have a switch blade in my boot, I'm going to use it against my mother. I have another blade just under the closet, slightly smaller than mine but it will do. Do you know how to use it?" I replied, in a hushed voice.  
Jim nodded solemnly and I turned to go over to the window with Jim right on my heels.  
"How are we going to do it?" He asked as I stared down the street and caught the gaze of my brother in different clothes and looking dangerously unstable.  
He was on the verge of losing control which meant that I would have to move faster than planned.  
"We go downstairs, interrupt whatever the hell it is our Mama's our doing, then stand against them. We may have to kill them, but only as a last resort. I just want them incapacitated" I replied quickly.  
I turned away from the window, grabbed the cloth from the closet and wiped the blood off of the crucifix marking on Jim's face, making him cringe away from me. I rolled my eyes then turned and yanked the switch blade away from the scotch tape. I forced the blade into Jim's hands and he whimpered softly.  
"What did your Mama justify herself with? How did she reason her abuse against you?" I asked quickly.  
"I don't want to tell you. You'll think I'm a Demon too" Jim replied.  
I sighed internally then opened the door into his mind and thought, _Well I can hear and send thoughts. I also see death visions. Do you really think that I can call you a Demon?  
_Jim backed away from me a few steps and he thought back, _Wow, that is really freaky. Alright I can be in more place at one time but it drains me drastically. It's useful in a fight but it scares the hell out of people. The other me is always translucent.  
_I smiled and the Red headed boy in front of me smiled back weakly. I knew how I could distract them, our mothers, and I felt sorry about draining Jim. He was a year older than me but he was shorter, thinner and weaker-willed than I was.  
"I want you to send your other self downstairs and eavesdrop on what our Mama's are talking about. It might be useful to us but probably won't be" I said.  
Jim nodded and I watched as another translucent him stepped out of his body. He said nothing but nodded to me and walked towards the hatch and lifted it just far enough to slip through. I looked at the real Jim and he'd gone white as bone.  
"You alright?" I asked gently.  
Jim said nothing but nodded and I flung the doors of the closet open. Inside were three pre-packed bags. One containing essential food and water supply plus every dollar of monthly allowance that Phoenix and I had ever earned. It wasn't like we were allowed into town to spend it anyway. In total there was about twelve and a half thousand dollars in total. The other two were filled with Phoenix and my clothing.  
"You've been prepared" Jim breathed so softly I could barely hear him.  
I nodded even though he hadn't phrased it as a question then said, "In the corner, there is a box full of Phoenix's old clothes. They should fit you. Pack light but make sure you have all the essentials. I'm sorry if that drains you faster, but I'll carry you away from here if I have to."  
Jim did as he was told and I lifted the three bags into my arms. I closed my eyes and imagined my brother then opened the door of his mind and sent my thoughts to him.  
_Nix, can you get away? I'm ready and about to leave  
I can but I might break my ankle doing so. I have to jump out of the triple glazed attic window _Phoenix replied.  
I sighed and thought back _Just try not to get killed, Phoenix. I need your help living wild. Seriously the other you can hunt easily_

(Phoenix POV)

..._Seriously the other you can hunt easily_ Of course Sam would think of the near-future. She was always the more practical out of the two of us. I whirled around looking for something hard to break the window with and realized that the only thing I could use was the table, although I was sure it would smash upon impact. Shrugging, I banged on the floor and yelled,  
"Hey Queen Bitch Witch! Let me out or I'm jumping out of the window!"  
I heard the chains beginning to rattle and I grabbed the table then launched myself towards the window. The table was stronger than I thought because it went straight through the window without even cracking. I broke off one of the legs and smashed out the remaining glass. The air, icily rushed into the room and I gasped suddenly. I heard the hatch slam into the floor and I twisted around to see the white blonde Witch glaring at me with piercing green eyes that filled with astounded maliciousness.  
"You won't survive the fall, Little boy. Even with your wolf self inside you" she hissed.  
I rolled my eyes and demanded, "Why do you hate children so much? Did you lose one or something?"  
The Witch folded her arms over her chest defensively and replied, "No. The children I hate are the ones that remind me of a girl who I knew in high school. Everyone thought she was perfect, including the boys I had. You have her eyes whilst your sister has her hair. The little girl over there used to blush so often it reminded me of her. That Kaleb boy he was so shy. Exactly like she was. Her name was Isabella Swan. I'm not going to stop you, it will just kill you faster. You were never going to return to your Mother and Sister. Your Mother wanted you dead. You're an aberration of nature. Both of you."  
I smiled at her sympathetically. She was so full of hate it must have sucked to be her.  
"That's where you're wrong. Mother taught us at home. I know about distance, velocity and propulsion. I can land and I can live" I said slowly.  
I stepped backwards towards the window then flipped out of the window like an Olympic diver.  
I bent my knees and absorbed the impact on the balls of my feet, almost catlike, then looked up to see Samantha holding up a blood covered Jim. I bolted towards them and she was shaking her head in disapproval.  
"You shouldn't antagonize her Nix. And also you really shouldn't show off. It's considered rude in most cultures" She sighed.  
I ignored her rebuking and asked,  
"What the hell happened to the two of you?"  
"We had to fight our Mothers. Jim was stabbed in the calf but he'll be alright. He's healing already but we need to get out of here fast. Help me carry him" Sam replied.  
I pulled Jim's arm around my shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist. A woman appeared at the end of the path and smiled at me demonically.  
"Long live the Demon children. Long live the Devil's Brood" She whispered, just loud enough for me to hear her.  
Her face was sunken in and her eyes were so dark they looked like black voids in a time.  
"Come with me if you want to live. If you want him to live" She added then turned and I head a van door slide open.  
"Check her thoughts, Sam" I uttered.  
Samantha glared at me as if I'd lost my mind then sighed in defeat and closed her eyes. After a moment they flashed open and she smiled at me.  
"She's mad. Absolutely barking, but she wants to help us. She was the Witch's victim when she was twelve" Sam replied then began half running down the path and I obviously had to follow her. Parked on the side of the street was a black minivan, which back door was open, and the woman was crouched inside, with a young boy at her side. The driver looked like a woman but I couldn't be sure.  
"Sam, you go up front, I'll stay with Jim and the woman" I muttered.  
My sister didn't hesitate. She helped me get Jim inside them climbed into the passenger seat. I threw myself into the back and the woman slammed the door shut with a loud _Bang!_  
I looked at the boy and he had his hand over Jim's leg.  
"Don't mind Daniel, he's healing your friend. It's easy for him. My name is Jane Keat, this is my brother Daniel and my Sister Denise. We are the revolutionary Devil's brood and we are here to help uncover the past that until today was veiled from you" the woman said, smiling at me. I smiled back and she nodded.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone, shoutouts and previews to the first three Reviewers.**


End file.
